


One Day

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween 2017 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Character Study, Gen, Kidfic, Promises, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: It wasn’t fair. One day, she’ll show them. One day, when she’s all grown up. She’ll even be better than her brothers.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of HP Halloween- **Day 4:** Apples

It wasn’t fair.

It was just because she was the girl. They said it was because she was too little, but Ron wasn’t that much bigger than her, _and_ he was only _one_ year older.

Six-year-old Ginerva Molly Weasley harrumphed as she plopped down on her butt under one of the apple trees that were in the Weasley family’s orchard. She crossed her arms and glared up at her brothers. Her oldest brothers were home for a few weeks this summer and the boys had all decided to have a mini quidditch match between the six of them. They were tossing apples back and forth and laughing, having a grand time of it. It _wasn’t_ fair.

She’d show them. She’d prove them _all_ wrong. Right then, sitting under the trees in the orchard in late summer, the youngest Weasley, the first girl in generations, made a promise to herself. She promised, with all her six-year-old might, that one day, when she was older and had graduated from Hogwarts and gotten married, she would become a professional quidditch player. Maybe for the Holyhead Harpies or the Ballycastle Bats. ANd her team would _always_ will against the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United. _Always._ No matter how good any of their players got.

She’d especially be a better player than any of her brothers. She just needed to practice her flying. She knew _how_ to fly just fine. Her father had taught her, but he would never allow her to go very high.

Ginny huffed and stood. She glared up at her brothers one last time before heading back to the house to see if her mother had finished baking the batch of cookies she promised earlier. If not, maybe Ginny could help. She loved helping her mother in the kitchen. It was their own special girl time.

As she passed the shed where the broomsticks were kept, she got an idea. But that was for later. Right now, there were cookies and time with her mother.

\- 30-


End file.
